A. Field of Invention
Embodiments generally relate to devices and methods for packaging, delivering, and serving foods.
B. Description of the Related Art
A number of disposable food containers are known in the art for packaging delivery foods such as pizza. With specific regard to pizza, it is well known to use boxes having a top-opening lid. Such boxes are typically suitable for delivery of a pizza product and also for serving the product. For instance, a user may place the pizza box on a countertop or tabletop with the lid open thus allowing persons to take a slice from the box. However, such boxes have certain shortcomings. Namely, the lid takes up a significant amount of space on the countertop or table top, effectively doubling the footprint of the pizza box which may make it difficult to serve more than one pizza at a time and may limit the amount of space available for diners, or for other uses. What is needed is a food container lid which does not increase the footprint of the container when the lid is open.
Some embodiments of the present invention may provide one or more benefits or advantages over the prior art.